100 Tuesdays
by Kraehi
Summary: Challenge/Co-op Fic! In the episode, 'Mystery Spot,' where Sam watches Dean die over and over regardless of how he tries to change fate.  Why not share some ideas of how Sam tried to 'save' Dean? Wincest, Details in 1st Chapter. Angst/fluff/Crack fic!
1. Challenge Information

**100 Tuesdays Verse**

So I have this crazy idea. I hadn't seen this yet, and I certainly have never written any Wincest before, but I read it from time to time. And there was one thing I noticed that NO ONE (as far as I have seen) has taken advantage of yet! I MUST rectify this! :D

Its the episode called 'Mystery Spot,' where poor Sam has to relive hundreds of Tuesdays to watch his brother die thanks to the Trickster (hee hee Gabriel). So I got to thinking. Sam said he tried to change anything and everything to save Dean. Why not try a few... unorthodox things to save his brother?

Mmkay, Rules are:

1. Sam must take advantage of Dean on any of the Tuesdays in any way possible (does not have to be in numerical order). Why not? He knows Dean will just die again anyway, and will never know what happened.

2. Dean has to die. Try and be imaginative in the many unlimited ways he could die from this verse.

3. Try and keep it light-hearted. This is kind of a fluffy/angsty crack fic. It can have sad, pouty moments, but it's just supposed to get more and more ridiculous toward the end.

4. Please only one death per chapter. _Try and make your chapter a stand alone, oneshot that just adds to the story as a whole._ This way I can leave it in the completed category, but I will leave it open for new entries if so desired.

5. You can make as many entries your heart desires!

I'm not sure if I can make these publicly updated, if there's a way. If there is, feel free to let me know! For now, just submit your entries to **hunterkoralli (at) aim (dot) com**, (if it refuses that address, as I haven't used it before for email, send the submissions too, jodikenne (at) hotmail (dot) com.) I will post them ASAP!

**Include whatever notes and your _pen name_ in a note on the chapter itself, so people know who wrote the chapter! So there you have it. Let Sam ravish Dean or Dean dominate Sam, etc, in as many fun ridiculous and angsty ways as possible. Happy writing!**


	2. Slick Tuesday 32

**The following is my contribution to the 100 Tuesdays Verse! I have made no money from the following writing, nor do I own any of the copy written material. I just like to play with other people's toys! Light D/s.  
><strong>

**Xoxo- Darkspear Koralli! **

* * *

><p><em>It was the heat of the moment<br>The heat of the moment  
>The heat of the moment showed in your eyes<em>

Heat of the moment  
>Heat of the moment<p>

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Sam jerked awake for what seemed like the one-hundredth time to this god awful song. He lifted an arm to scrub his palm over his eyes tiredly. The hunter didn't want to play this game anymore. Whatever this was. He was tired of seeing his big brother die over and over again. But it seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn't stop it either. It had to be nearly thirty times now that Dean met his fate in one ridiculous fashion or another. And Sam just couldn't take it anymore.

Sam pushed away the covers and sat up in his borrowed bed. He watched his bother as dean scrubbed his teeth over the sink in the small restroom. A frown marred his features as the deaths played over and over again in his mind's eye. Sam just couldn't think of a way around it. There had to be something he was missing. Sam turned in the bed, dropping his long legs over the side. He stood, dressed in only a tee shirt and boxers and stretched his muscles. He reached into the bag beside his bed and pulled some clean clothing.

He passed his brother by the sink and started the shower. Dean just stared at him from the mirror with a smile on his face, "So Sammy, can you make it quick? I'm hungry!"

Sam sighed resignedly, shaking his head, "No."

The younger man peeled off his tee from the night before with his back turned to Dean. The older hunter raised a brow, catching Sam's defeated mood. "Whats the deal, Sammy? You alright?" he asked before swishing his mouth, his eyes resting on the solid lines of his little brother's muscled back. Everyone always said their dependance on each other was unhealthy. But he didn't see how. They were brothers. Family depended on each other.

Sam turned in time to see his brother look away to spit into the sink. When the older man straightened and wiped his mouth with the hand towel, their eyes met in the mirror. Sam shrugged and cast his eyes away, "It's a long story, Dean. One I have told you dozens of times and it doesn't ever change, no matter how hard I try. I am just tired." Sam turned, ignoring the weight of his brother's stare and pushed off his boxers before stepping into the spray of the shower and sliding the curtain closed.

"Well, refresh my memory then," Dean commented, leaning against the sink. The sound of a small groan from the ceramic basin escaped the hunter's ears.

Sam put his head under the spray, soaking his soft brown hair for wash. He looked in the general direction of Dean's voice, pausing with only a slight hope that today may be the difference in his brother's life or death. "You die today, Dean. I have lived today over and over again. Nearly thirty times, but no matter what details I change, I can't seem to stop it from happening. You die every single time." Sam opened the bottle of shampoo that he brought with them on their travels and poured a generous amount in his palm.

Dean remained silent for a moment before snorting, "What, like _Groundhog Day_?"

Sam sighed and commented, "Yes, Dean. You ask that every day too." He went on to explain the events of every day in the first week's worth of Tuesdays. Everything Dean would ask him, everything he would say. Everything that happened from one to the next. From what Dean chose to eat to the crazy old man and his car.

Dean listened in silence while his mind imagined every thing Sam described. Even the deaths. He braced the heels of his palms on the sink edge and chewed his lip in thought. The creaking of the sink drew his attention enough that he stood up, not acknowledging that what Sam was telling him was actually settling in his mind. Everything was out to kill him. He eyed the sink like it had kicked his puppy.

Meanwhile, Sam massaged the soap into his scalp carefully, ignoring the rivulets of soap suds that slid down the column of his corded neck and sculpted muscles. He sighed, tilting back his head under the low sitting shower head, an issue he frequently encountered, to rinse the shampoo, "I don't know what else to do Dean. I have done some pretty extreme stuff just too keep you alive, and none of it works. Hell, I even killed people, kidnapped them and it always turns around on me and you die."

The older hunter crossed his arms, studying the shower curtain for several tense moments. His mind drifted to the comments of the co-dependency he and Sam shared. He smirked, It may just be crazy enough to work. He stepped up to the shower curtain, "Maybe we need to make thing a little more extreme. Shake things up a bit. What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam grunted, only hearing part of what his brother said with his head tilted back as far as he could to get under the spray. The shampoo flowed out of his hair and off his face with the weak pressure of the water that drowned out most other sounds. So Sam jumped when he felt something press against his breast bone, which caused him to crack his skull on the shower head. The younger man scrubbed at his eyes to look at what had touched him, but stalled when he could see again.

Dean stood before him, completely stripped except for the amulet on the thick cord around his neck and the silver ring on his right hand. Sam dropped his jaw in surprise, unable to wrap his lips around the words caught in his throat. The older hunter just smiled at him, his eyes resting on the wild jump of Sam's pulse in the cradle of his throat. Dean's hand slid up over Sam's smooth chest and collar bone to the corded muscle of his neck to stroke his thumb over Sam's yet to be shaven jaw.

Sam fought the urge to turn and hide his nudity from his brother. _Brother!_ They had seen each other naked dozens of times before. It comes with the territory of sharing rooms for years. But it had never felt as awkward as it did in that very moment. They had never been naked at the same time, nor in such a confined space. Sam began to feel claustrophobic with Dean's masculine presence seemingly taking up all the space in the shower stall.

Dean seemed to read the look of a doe trapped in the headlights on his little brother's face, "Look Sam, what can this hurt? You haven't tried this before have you?" The younger hunter stared at his brother in shock, completely unable to break his eyes away from Dean's own muscled torso. He shook his head dumbly after a moment. "Come here little brother." The tone of Dean's voice as it deepened sent a shiver down Sam's spine, forcing him to move closer, regardless of how wrong this felt.

The older hunter's hand curled around the back of Sam's neck to tangle in his hair, pulling him down. Sam lowered he head, his eyes meeting Dean's. With only a whisper of hesitance, Sam dropped his lips onto Dean's, ignoring the screaming voice in his mind telling him that he was a freak for enjoying the softness and the minty taste. They were clumsy, their noses rubbing as they sought for a more comfortable angle. The older man parted his lips to slide his tongue over the lip of his brother, urging him to open up for him to explore the taller man's mouth more deeply.

To get past the urge to flee, Dean lifted his free hand to slide his palm up the top of Sam's right thigh to drag his fingers through the nest of hair around his brother's sex, sinking his fingers down to stroke the smooth sac and semi-hard dick. Sam groaned immediately, granting Dean the access he so desperately wanted, bucking his hips at the intimate touch. The older man stroked his brother's cock, feeling it engorge with blood, hardening with each pass. Dean couldn't help but notice that Sam wasn't touching him as well.

Sam was far from resisting his brother's persistence. He in fact responded enthusiastically to the deep, swallowing kiss of the man before him. Their tongues wrapped around one another, each probing and searching, fighting for dominance, neither minding when their teeth snicked, or their lips were caught in the cross fire, adding the tiniest tang of blood to the mix. Dean's hand tightened in Sam's hair, eliciting a soft moan from the taller man in conjunction with the rocking of his hips as his brother fisted his hard dick.

Dean pulled back on Sam's hair, making the taller man mewl with protest as he broke the kiss, both panting as his lips quested down Sam's jaw and throat, like his mouth had a mission, lapping and suckling at the clean wet skin. His hand released Sam's cock, regardless of the taller man's whimper and snatched his brother's wrist and guiding his right hand to his own neglected dick. Sam responded to the unspoken command, feverishly working the thick length like an expert. Dean wondered idly if Sam had done this before with another man.

The thought of Sam's lips on another man's dick made Dean irrationally jealous. The hunter needed to rectify that at that very moment. He stepped away from his brother's slick body, pulling Sam's hand off his dick. Sam tilted his head to look down at his brother with confusion. Did Dean change his mind? Did his brother think that Sam was a freak as well? But to his surprise, Dean pulled on Sam's head, directing him downward.

"On your knees, little brother." He almost sounded angry. But the dangerous sound of the older man's voice made the younger man shiver with anticipation, obeying his command without complaint. The younger hunter dropped to his knees with a dull thud with his brother's hand still nestled at the base of his skull. He looked up expectantly at Dean. The hunter smirked down at his little brother and stroked his own rigid length right in front of Sam's face suggestively. He pressed his back to the tiled wall, pulling Sam closer.

Sam stared at the length, intimidated by its heavy presence. He licked his lips unconsciously, glancing up at Dean's lust blown pupils. Determinedly, he carefully cupped his brother's balls, pressing them up slightly into the hard cock before him. He angled his fingers over the topside at the base of his cock and pulled it down slightly to provide him with a better angle. Sam leaned forward and spread his tongue out over the sac, sliding it up the underside of Dean's dick slowly, watching his brother's face as his eyes glaze over.

Dean rocks his hips into his brother, unable to contain the moan that slipped from his lips. His brother looked like a fucking porn star. He hissed when Sam swirled his slick muscle over the blunt head, gathering the bead of pre that clung to the slit. "Oh, fuck, Sammy." Sam smiled as he massaged Dean's length with is agile tongue. He swallowed and opened his lips further, slipping the head into the hot cavern of his mouth, circling his hand around the base as he sucked the throbbing dick deeper into his mouth. "Shit Sam, You love my dick in your mouth. Look at you, swallowing me down like a hungry bitch."

Sam suppressed a moan, shivering lightly. He had to admit that he did like Dean's dick in his mouth. It excited him further than before. The sound of Dean talking dirty to him caused his own cock to throb painfully. But his hands were full with his brother's dick and hip. Dean bucked his hips when Sam hallowed out his cheeks, pulling deeper on his cock.

Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from blowing his load right there. Sam looked so irresistible with his hungry mouth and pink lips wrapped so tightly around him. Dean shivered and jerked Sam's head away. Sam looked up at him with a puzzled expression. The older man said not a word and he urged ham up on his feet and manhandled him into the shower wall, facing away. Dean ran a hand down Sam's spine, feeling the taller man tremble under his touch. Dean reached down and snatched the bottle of lube he set on the edge of the tub when he decided to do this and poured a generous amount over his fingers.

After setting the bottle aside, the hunter stroked the smooth cheek of Sam's rear, squeezing it some, causing the man to arch his back away from the touch in surprise. Dean reached around and fisted his hand around the taller man's leaking, neglected cock, stroking at it slowly. Sam turned his head to watch his brother from over his shoulder between his arms that were stretched up on the wall of the shower. Sam released a moan, dripping with lust as dean rocked his hips up against his brother's rear while the other hand pumped at his erection, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head to gather the pre.

Dean allowed his eyes to slide closed, his cock pressed into the crease of Sam's rear as he pivoted his hips. He wanted to continue, but knew he would lose it if he did. He pulled away slightly to slip his lubricated fingers between the flesh of Sam's rear, probing gently at the tightly puckered hole. Sam hissed and tensed as Dean slid a finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Dean leaned forward, dropping his lips for a kiss on Sam's spine, then rests his forehead there as he stroked both Sam's cock and his finger in time, painstakingly stretching his brother, "You have to relax little brother. It won't hurt for long, I promise." He says against his back.

Slowly but surely, Sam relaxes, his body more receptive as Dean slips in a second finger. He twists his hand, scissoring his fingers little by little, searching for the one spot. Sam arches his spine suddenly, shouting his brother's name, "Fuck, Dean! Oh god, more." Bingo. Dean works his fingers carefully, feeling the muscles loosen gently.

He grins, feeling that his brother was ready and withdraws his hand, despite Sam's disappointed whine. Dean slicks up his girth with the lubricant. He drops the bottle but decides to ignore it with his brother spread open and wanting before him. Dean works his fist over his brother's length teasingly as he presses the blunt head of his dick into the tight ring of muscle.

Sam hisses, but keeps his body lax. It felt as though Dean was splitting him in half, his dick much larger that the two fingers he used. But it was glorious. Sam groaned as Dean slid in, inch by inch until he was fully seated in his brother. He could feel the muscles of his rear spasm as he stretched to accommodate Dean. But slowly as Dean had promised, the pain ebbed away. He canted his hips it test the waters lightly and nearly shouted as Dean's cockhead brushed that spot within him.

Dean took the signal and pulled out almost entirely, and drove back into his brother, slowly building a steady pace in his thrusts. Sam's hands fisted on the wall as the older man timed his thrusts with his fist pumping more frequently on Sam's erection. He whimpered as a chill shivered down his spine. He bit his lip as Dean snapped his hips suddenly, pushing Sam right over the edge of his orgasm. He cried out his brothers name as his body trembled, his release spilling over his brother's fist.

Dean shudders when Sam's tight hole squeezes him reflexively in his release. He drops his hold on Sam's dick and grips his brothers hips painfully tight and fucks with wild abandon into Sam's pulsing hole through his brothers orgasm. His thrusts grow erratic as he to tumbles over the edge of bliss, growling out a moan as he flood's his little brother's tight hole with his thick release, the push of his cock spilling it out and down Sam's thigh, "Aggghhh, fuck little brother."

Sam trembled as Dean withdrew from him, looking over his shoulder at his spent brother as Dean moved back. Both were panting heavily as the edges of bliss wettled on their shoulders. At least Dean didn't die during all of that, but what a way to go. Sam turned to reach out for his brother. He wanted to kiss his soft, swollen lips in thanks. But before he could stop it, Dean slipped on the lubricant that leaked out of the bottle on the shower floor.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Sam shouted for his brother as Deans foot slid out from beneath him, causing his body to tumble backward. The surprise on Dean's face would have been comical, if the whole with wasn't so emotionally draining on Sam. Then his head struck the edge of the steel spout of the tub. The light went out in his eyes almost immediately as the cooling shower spray washed away the steady flow of blood from his brother's twisted body.

Sam let his arms drop to his sides, "Fuck..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, Contribute your own version if you choose!<strong>_


End file.
